Raining Crimson
by halfdemon-gurl15
Summary: Kagome is convicted for murder, but she didn't do it! Now she has to go to Jukoman, a place for convicted felons, teenagers...what will happen when she meets someone special? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. But I'm Innocent!

_**Title: **Raining Crimson_

_**Summary: **Jukoman is the best rated school in the world. (For juvenile delinquents that is) Everyone that attends there has been kicked out of their other school and sent there for extreme crimes. Some murderers, drug dealers, gang members, so what will happen when Kagome, President of her school, future valedictorian, Cheerleader, gets accused of a crime, she didn't commit and gets sent to Jukoman? PLEASE R/R!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...I simply write my own versions, so please don't sue me! I'm broke anyway!!_

_**Chapter 1: I'M INNOCENT!**_

_Blood._

_Splattered on the walls._

_Scarlet dripping from the mirror._

_Crimson seeping into the beige carpet._

_Dead._

_Screams._

"You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney...

you have the right...

you have the right...

Black. Dark.

"WHAT?!" The raven haired girl was wearing an orange jump suit, sitting across the small table was another woman that had on a gray suit.

The woman blinked her aquamarine eyes before pushing the bridge of her glasses back up on to her nose.

"I said, you're being charged with 1st degree murder." The said woman calmly. She bent over and pulled something from her briefcase before swiftly tucking a lock of her long auburn hair behind her ear.

The raven girl calmed down slightly.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Yoshiro Yuetama and I am you're lawyer." The woman stated simply. She opened the manila folder that she had pulled from her leather bag before. With in it were files on the case at hand.

"Wait a minute, I'm charged with murder? How..." The raven haired girl drifted for a moment in thought.

"I know this must be hard on you Kagome, but I need to know if you killed you're mother..."  
"MOTHER? That's who they think I killed? I LOVE MY MOTHER!" Kagome screamed. Somewhere in her heart she knew that her mother was dead all along but she didn't want to admit it.

"How...How did she die?" Kagome asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't think you want to know this..." Yoshiro warned.  
"TELL ME!" She screamed.

"Alright...she was shot twice in either leg...and then hacked to death with an axe." Yoshiro said slowly. Kagome's eyes welded up with tears.

She started hyperventilating as she held her sides in her arms.

"Members of the Jury, how do you find the defendant?" The judge asked after the jury members came out from the conference room.

One of them, a man with long black hair that was pulled back at the nap of his neck, pointy ears, and orange tinted eyes stood up to read the verdict.

"In the charge of murder in the first degree...Guilty." He stated simply.

"Because you're a minor and you have no previous record, I sentence you to Jukoman where you will stay for 10 years before being eligible for parole." The Judge slammed his gavel down and dismissed the court.

That's all Kagome remembered from that day, the entire trial besides that was a blank, she had known there had been one, but it just went in on ear and out the other. She didn't blame her lawyer, who was now fighting for an appeal, no Kagome knew that she had done her best...But now, she was heading to the worlds top institute for troubled young adults. She was in the back of a police car, still in her orange jump suit, her hair was a disaster because she hadn't been able to wash it in a few days. It was pulled back with a rubber band at the back of her neck. The handcuffs around her wrists were starting to create a line along her wrist, not to mention it was hard to sit back in her seat with her arms back there.

They pulled up to the front gates and the police officer helped her out. He walked her up to the front doors, the entire mansion like place was surrounded by a tall watch tower, huge brick walls and barbed wire, so...she might as well have been in a prison. The Cop pushed the button on the intercom.

"I have brought the new arrival." He said. He had sort of, curly brown hair and dark green eyes. His grip on Kagome's arm was strong, and firm, yet gentle enough not to scar the teenager.

"Come right in." The intercom spoke back, and like magic the huge front door creaked open.

_A/N Please review!!_


	2. Murders, Drug Dealers, and Gangs, Oh My!

_**A/N** Yay! I got one review! But seriously, unless I get some more than I won't update again until I do :)_

_So... IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW!!!! (Or there won't be any more!)_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha_

_**Chapter 2: Killers, Drug Dealers, and Gangs, Oh My!**_

"Come right in." The intercom spoke back, and like magic the huge front door creaked open.

"Come on." The cop said as he pulled on Kagome's arm. She began to follow him into the expansive room. There were 2 large stairs cases going up to the second level, and in the middle was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Kagome couldn't help but think of the kind of place you'd see in a horror movie when the heirs to some old geezers fortune first come into a haunted mansion. And then later a big old fat guy, looking for a big pay off is hanging from the chandelier in between the staircases. With blood dripping down the walls with some sort of message for everyone to get out. And she couldn't help but feel that would be a great idea right about now...to get out.

An older woman walked into the entrance of the old place. She wore old Japanese priestess clothing and had a patch over her left eye.

She walked up to Kagome and eyed her suspiciously. Kagome couldn't help but fidget under the woman's gaze.

She tucked a piece over her graying hair that had come out of its bun, back behind her ear.

"What is you're name child?" She asked.

"Um, uh...Higurashi Kagome." She said.

"Well, I am Miko Kaede, you're new headmistress. I expect there will be no bad behavior from you?"

"No, no ma'am." Kagome said slightly shaky.

"Good. That's what I like to here." Kaede pulled a whip that was concealed under her belt and held it in her hands.

"That will be all officer, please un-cuff the girl." The police officer nodded and unlocked the cuffs on Kagome's wrists. Kagome immediately rubbed them so as to relieve the slight aching.

She thought about running for it, but she couldn't bring herself to move. All she could do was stare at the long black whip sitting idly in the old woman's hands, ready to strike if need be. The officer left through the door in which they had come in.

"Follow me." Kaede said in a somewhat hollow voice. She led Kagome up the large stair case and down a long narrow corridor with doors on either side.

Kaede stopped abruptly in front of door number 32, and Kagome following so close behind ran into the back of her.

"Watch where you're going child. Now..." She began as she unlocked the door to the room. But when Kaede opened the door there was a set of bars behind it. She unlocked those too, and they entered the small living space.

There was a single window on the other side of the room, but that too had bars over it. There was a bunk bed in which a girl about Kagome's age was laying on the top bunk staring at the ceiling.

"Higurashi, this will be you're new roommate Takaoka. Sango, get down here." The girl let out a heavy sigh, sat up and then jumped over the railing of the top bunk to land smoothly on the ground in front of them.

"You two get aquatinted, you'll be seeing a lot of each other, and dinner is in a half an hour, so here." Kaede finished by giving Kagome some new clothes to change into and then she was gone.

"Ok, I'm Sango, and you are..." She sat down on a chair in the corner of the room and sat with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands, as Kagome could tell, a real tomboy.

"Kagome." She said quietly.

"Right, so what'cha in for?" Sango asked her before pulling her long dark brown hair into a low pony tail at the nap of her neck with the rubber band that hand been around her wrist.

"I uh...uh...I..." Kagome staggered. She wasn't sure if she should say she killed her mother, or that she was innocent...

"Don wanna tell huh? Well I'll go first and then you can figure out whether or not you want to tell your story or not, sound a'ight with you?" Kagome could tell Sango was using an over exaggerated accent and that she was probably pretty educated, but she nodded all the same.

"Ok, well then..." Sango started in a normal voice, completely unlike the one she had started with before, and Kagome sat down on the bottom bunk of the bed. 

"...Me and my little brother, we lived in Tokyo and you see we were partners, bounty hunters. And one day we saw an ad, for a man whose bounty was $$60,000,000,000, dead or alive. Of course, me and Kohaku (that's my brother), had to go after this guy, but when I was chasing after him, I shot a bystander by accident, and they sent me here. Kohaku on the other hand, well...he got caught later for trying to break me out of here, and so they sentenced him here as well."

"Oh, wow..." Kagome didn't know what to say, she hadn't expected that, she wasn't sure she knew exactly what she had expected, but it wasn't that. 

"So, you wanna tell me why you're here?" asked Sango. Kagome thought that Sango must have come to the realization that she didn't need to exactly disguise herself as a heartless criminal.

"They say I killed my mom...but I didn't. I loved my mom so much, and I don't remember anything from that day except that I came home and saw blood everywhere...But I didn't kill her." Kagome stated trying not to cry.

"You don't look like you're capable of murder..." Sango said slowly.

"So, so you believe me?!" Kagome asked hopefully.

Sango nodded. "I've been around criminals all my life, I can tell the ones who are lying from the ones that are telling the truth, and I've never been wrong, so no, I don't think you did it." Sango said truthfully. Kagome smiled before jumping onto Sango and giving her a hug. After a few seconds, Kagome let go of Sango and stood up.

"Sorry, but no one has believed me, not even my sister..."

"You have a sister?" Sango asked

Kagome nodded. "My twin sister Kikyo and I have an older brother, Souta but he doesn't know...actually, he's here."

"Souta Higurashi is you're brother?" Sango asked wide eyed.

"Yea..." Kagome said.

"So, wait...I've seen you before, with you're family, 2 twin girls, a woman, and an old man visiting him! I never even thought to put the two together, I can't believe I didn't realize it before!" Sango said excitedly.

"But, Souta doesn't know you're here?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"Well then come on and get dressed, we'll go down to the mess hall and find him!" Sango said happily.

"Sango, um, how do you know my brother?" it was obvious to Kagome that Sango thought very fondly of her brother...

"Do you like him or something?" At this Sango shook her head.

"Naw, not like that, you see he's Kohaku's roommate, and he looks after him, you see Kohaku doesn't really do that well in this place cause he's really young, and he hates to fight. So people picked on him, but when Souta came, he told them off and no one picked on him after that, he's been like a big brother to him." Sango said with a true smile and Kagome smiled back.

Kagome got dressed in her uniform, which was a navy blue jump suit, that all the prisoners had to wear.

After the bell had rung signaling dinner, everyone living in Jukoman scrambled to get to the food line. Kagome and Sango didn't worry about getting in line, all they were interested in was finding Kohaku and Souta.

Kagome saw them coming and she split through the crowd.

"Kagome?" Souta asked as she got closer. Souta was tall and pretty muscular, with short black hair.

"KAGOME?!" He said over the crowd of people, when Kagome had gotten to him she just jumped on him and gave him a hug.

"Kagome, what are you doing here? And why are you wearing that uniform? What happened? What did you do?" What had started out to be happiness to see his sister turned to anger as he realized she was there as a prisoner.

"Oh Souta!" Kagome could come up with the words to tell him, he knew nothing of their mother's death. She cried into his shoulder and he sighed and returned her hug.

After she had stopped crying, Kagome, Souta, Kohaku, and Sango went to a table and sat down.

"Now, Kagome, tell me what happened." Souta said firmly. Kagome looked up to him and began, she told him about their mom and how everyone said that she did it.

"But I didn't Souta, you have to believe me!" Kagome said desperately.

"I know, I know you didn't Kagome...you loved mom, probably more than any of us...I can't believe she's gone though, who could have done something like that..." Souta said somewhat dazed.

"I I dunno." Kagome said wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"Well, don't you worry Kagome, I'll take care of you, no one will mess with my baby sister." Kagome smiled at him.

After they had finally gotten in line and they sat back down, Sango began telling Kagome everything she would need to know about surviving Jukoman.

"Ok, so who is that?" Kagome asked pointing to a girl with short black hair. She had ripped the long sleeves off her jumpsuit and her pant legs were rolled up.

"Oh, that's Yura, she's here because she was a hooker that severed all the heads of her clients and kept them in her closet."

"That's really sick..." Kagome said slightly queasy.

"And that over there is Hiten he is here for rape, while his brother Manten is here because he killed several young women in search for a new head of hair." Souta said.

"And that is Miroku." Sango said pointing out a boy with short black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail.

"Yes, Miroku is the man for all you're traffic needs." Sango whispered to Kagome.

"He sells drugs...in here? But how?" Kagome asked.

"Dunno but he has his ways..." Sango responded.

"Do you do drugs?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded. "Yea, it gets pretty tuff in here, and with out something, most people just off and kill themselves."

Kagome didn't know what to say, but she didn't have time to think of anything to say anyway. She looked up and they were bringing in someone, he was in glowing green handcuffs and many different other chains were wrapped around the muscular boys body. Kagome noticed that he wasn't wearing a blue jumpsuit but a red one.

"Who is that, and why is he all tied up?" Kagome pointed to the boy with long silver hair.

"Oh, that's Inuyasha. No one really knows his story, cause he doesn't talk to anyone, not even Miroku..."

"But why is he tied up?" Kagome asked again. She couldn't help but stare at him. His bangs concealing any emotion his face may have been showing. His shoulders slumped, and his feet dragged.

"Well, they tie him up, because he, wants revenge on his brother, who is also here, for killing Inuyasha's mother. You see they are half brothers and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother, killed his step mother. And Sesshomaru is a full demon, while Inuyasha is merely a hanyou. He also cuts himself, with his claws...that's how he managed to color his jumpsuit."

"He seems, sad..." Kagome said as he was led to a small room in the back of the cafeteria.

"Yea, well...Inuyasha has been here since before me, or anyone else has been here, longer than anyone else. oh, I almost forgot, the last reason he is tied up is because, sometimes he...goes, kinda nuts, his eyes glow red and his demon powers become just as strong or stronger than any full fledged demon. But the catch is that he never remembers afterward, and he can't control himself during that period of time."

"Have you ever tried to talk to him?" Kagome asked. Sango shook her head.

"Well, I think that, since no one talks to him, he must be lonely right?"

"So what are you saying?"

"That I'm going to go talk to him." Kagome stated plainly. She then stood from the table and walked determined to talk to the hanyou who was called Inuyasha.

_A/N Gotta end it here, so how do you guys like it? Well, if I get a whole bunch of reviews then I'll update tomorrow, because I have the day off, so PLEASE REVIEW! ok, so I'll try to update tomorrow, but only if I get enough reviews! _

_Good night! (I gotta go to bed now Zz )_


End file.
